Warriors: I Want to See You Again
by N e k o H i t s u g i
Summary: Although Crowfeather has his mate Nightcloud, and a son named Breezepaw, he still has feelings for those he used to love. YOU MUST HAVE ALREADY READ THE WHOLE WARRIORS SERIES!


**Warriors: I Want to See You Again…**

**This is my first Warrior Cats fan fiction, so yeah…**

**I DO NOT own Warriors or any of the characters within it! Erin Hunter owns all of the characters and the settings etc.!**

**You must have already read all the Warrior series! **

The wind howled through the night. Crowfeather looked up at the night sky; he was keeping watch on WindClan camp tonight.

_Leafpool…how are you doing tonight?_

Crowfeather sighed, and looked back down at the dirt ground. Then he turned his attention to the entrance of the camp.

"Onestar! Onestar! Help! Help!"

Crowfeather stood up, and saw Hollypaw running into WindClan camp.

"What happened?" asked Onestar, emerging from his den.

"Onestar! ThunderClan camp is being attacked by foxes!" Hollypaw exclaimed.

"_Foxes_?" Onestar repeated.

"What is all this ruckus?!"

Breezepaw looked at Hollypaw.

"Oh, it's you. Why would you come so late in the night, thrashing about like a badger here? And this is _WindClan camp_. _Not_ ThunderClan camp, have you ever realized that?" Breezepaw snorted. Crowfeather flicked Breezepaw's ear with the tip of his tail.

"Breezepaw, hush," Onestar commanded.

Breezepaw snorted again.

"Hollypaw, you say ThunderClan is being attacked by _foxes_?" Onestar asked again.

"That's what I said! Now hurry! ThunderClan needs your help! Please, help us! Many warriors are being wounded right now!" Hollypaw exclaimed.

"Crowfeather, Breezepaw, bring up a patrol to ThunderClan camp. Hurry!" Onestar ordered. Crowfeather and Breezepaw nodded.

The two ended up bringing Ashfoot and Tornear. They also ended up bringing Barkface, just in case there were more injured cats than Leafpool could handle. The six rushed to ThunderClan camp. Hollypaw was right. Foxes were attacking ThunderClan camp! Crowfeather saw Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Sandstorm protecting the nursery. Graystripe and Millie were protecting the Elders' den, and Leafpool and Jaypaw were ferociously protecting the wounded.

Crowfeather suddenly jumped in the battle with Leafpool, and Hollypaw jumped in to help her brother fight off a young fox. Crowfeather jumped on the back of the fox and shouted, "Leafpool, Jaypaw, hurry and treat the wounded!" Crowfeather started raking the back of the fox with his claws. Leafpool and Jaypaw nodded, and started treating Thornclaw, Spiderleg, and Birchfall.

Ashfoot saw a fox sneak in the back of the nursery, but she blocked the fox in time, and started batting her claws at it. Tornear helped Cloudtail and Cinderpaw fight two foxes.

_When will these foxes ever stop coming! This is very odd, I've never seen foxes in groups like these before! _Firestar thought.

Brightheart hissed at the fox to distract it, while Breezepaw bit it's hind leg. The fox whimpered, and ran off. Sorreltail went to help Hollypaw and Lionpaw with the fox. Finally, Firestar bit the fox's scruff and swung the fox into a rock. The fox whimpered and ran off. It flicked its tail, and the rest of the foxes ran off. Everyone sighed with relief. Leafpool saw Barkface in the camp, and they greeted each other. Barkface then helped Leafpool and Jaypaw treat the Clan's wounds.

"Is everyone alright?" Firestar yowled on the Highledge. Most of the cats nodded. Leafpool and Barkface treated the cats, and Jaypaw checked if anyone was badly hurt. Millie had a deep gash in her side, Brambleclaw had scratched here and there, Poppypaw and Cinderpaw had scratched on their noses, and Dustpelt had his fur clawed off. But everyone else was ok. Jaypaw brought Millie to the Medicine Cat Den, and asked if Brambleclaw, Poppypaw, and Cinderpaw could wait until they got healed. The three nodded.

"Thank you, Crowfeather, Ashfoot, Tornear, Breezepaw and Barkface. ThunderClan wouldn't have made it without you," Firestar said. Crowfeather dipped his head with respect.

"We're happy to come help ThunderClan any day," Crowfeather said. Breezepaw has never seen his father this polite before. Crowfeather went into the Medicine Cat Den to check if everyone was alright. He looked at Leafpool as he walked in.

"Thank you, Crowfeather. If you didn't come, I don't think I could've held the foxes off and then Jaypaw would have to heal me!" Leafpool joked.

"Thanks, Barkface," Jaypaw muttered to Barkface. Lionpaw and Hollypaw came in, happy to see that their brother was grumpy like usual.

"Are you alright, Jaypaw?" asked Lionpaw.

"Just fine," Jaypaw muttered.

"You ok too, Leafpool and Barkface?" Hollypaw asked, so she wouldn't make Jaypaw feel bad.

"Yes, thank you," Barkface said.

"Yes…Hollypaw," Leafpool said.

Hollypaw ran over to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight to see if they were alright. Dustpelt and Brackenfur went to check if the Queens were alright. Ashfur and Brightheart went to check if the Elders were ok.

"Thank you very much for coming to help. Please, rest a bit here," Firestar welcomed.

"Thank you, Firestar, that's very kind of you, but we must be going now," Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy said.

"Very well then, you guys get prepared, and then you may leave whenever you like," Firestar dipped his head, and walked away. Ashfoot gathered up Breezepaw and Tornear.

"Thank you, Barkface. I think Jaypaw and I can handle it from here," Leafpool and Jaypaw dipped their heads.

"And thank you, Crowfeather."

"Thank you too, Leafpool."

"Goodbye, Barkface," Jaypaw said. Barkface replied with a "Goodbye" as well.

The WindClan cats left ThunderClan camp and went back to WindClan camp.

"Firestar, are you going to tell the other Clans about the fox attack at the Gathering?" Sandstorm asked.

"Yes, so they can be aware of the foxes. But I won't tell them that WindClan had to help us." Firestar said. Sandstorm nodded. Hollypaw sighed and went into the Apprentice den to sleep. Lionpaw joined her. Spiderleg, Thornclaw and Birchfall rested in the Medicine Cat's den. Firestar went to rest in his den, and everyone just parted back to their dens to sleep. Soon, Jaypaw fell asleep. Brambleclaw was keeping watch, but Leafpool was still awake.


End file.
